1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle battery charging apparatus for charging a vehicle having an electric motor as a drive source, such as so-called Plug-in Hybrid Vehicle (PHV).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, vehicles using an electric motor as a drive source for driving a vehicle are becoming widespread as environmental issues are taken into account. A charging stand for charging such vehicles as in, e.g., JP-A-2010-283902 is known.
The charging stand disclosed in JP-A-2010-283902 is configured such that voltage application is started based on a result of communication with a vehicle when a charging connector is connected to a vehicle having a function of communicating therewith and voltage application is started by operating a charging start switch when the charging connector is connected to a vehicle not having a communication function. Note that, a standard for the charging connector and the specification of communication between the charging stand and the vehicle, etc., are defined in the international standard SAE J1772.